WaterBorn
by Jello Goddess
Summary: Celestia, Darian, and Sunny Bouvele are three Kalos-Born sisters, trying to thrive in the Pokemon world. They decide to take a journey to Hoenn, seeking people who respect others, no matter how different they are. However, with a secret that could rip apart a family if it fell into the wrong hands, will the sisters ever find true peace? Or will their bond completely... evaporate?
1. The Pages Unfold

A young woman is awakened suddenly when she is sprayed by a bitter cold blast of water.

"What in the name of Arceus?!" she exclaims, springing up from her relaxed position. Her groggy mind is unable to fathom what has happened until she hears the cry of a Vaporeon and it leaps into her arms; it is then that she realizes it is time to get up.

This is Celestia Esther Bouvele. You might question the peculiarity of her name if you are from Kanto or Hoenn, but in her homeland of Kalos the name is as basic as it can be. She has two sisters: Sunny, who is twenty-three; and Darian, who is twenty-two. Darian, Celestia, and Sunny are what you would call Irish triplets, three siblings born one after the other. Sunny is the oldest, she took on the role of mother when the girls were orphaned.

Now, don't bother crying your eyes out imagining the oh-so-terrible fate of the Bouvele Three; none of them want sympathy for being orphans, least of all Celestia. She has a slight… handicap, if you will. She is human, yet she has powers that many would consider too dangerous for any human to possess. She wants nothing more than to live a decent life, but she is forced to cope with the burden of wielding a power known as "hydrokinesis" or water control. Her abilities are manifold as she can not only move water with her mind but also summon Water-type Pokémon.  
Once that has sunk in, you may think to yourself, "Her life must be so great! She has amazing powers, she can communicate with Pokémon! Anyone would envy her! Why should she ever complain?"  
The reason is simple – because she is terrified. Terrified of herself. Terrified of society. Terrified that one day she will lose control and inadvertently use her powers to do something… unforgivable. She has caused floods when upset, destroyed hundreds of possessions, but she would not be able to live with herself if she ever hurt a person or a Pokémon.

Celestia is no idiot. She knows that nobody outside her close family will ever accept her for what she is, and no matter how much it depressed her, she accepted it with no second thought because it was all she had ever known. The other reason for her extreme introversion is because she wonders: why are so many questions unanswered, will they ever be answered, or will this …thing… take over her life?

Today, however, her worry has been overshadowed somewhat by excitement at the prospect of a grand adventure! Or at least, she hopes, a moderately decent one. Celestia is going to catch a plane to Hoenn with her sisters so they can enjoy an entirely new region – and maybe find someone who isn't terrified to be around her. With this thought in mind working to quell her invariably depressive mood, she throws on some clothes and shuffles into the kitchen.

"Morning, Cel," Darian greets her, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail as she attempts to feed Cheerios to a tall, terrifying spider creature. Celestia is completely unfazed by her sibling's actions; it's just another average day in the Bouvele household.  
Darian loves all living beings, as her Pokémon team shows; she has Pokémon that people tend to dislike rather than the highly sought-after fan-favorites. Her partner is Ariados, though for some reason – no one knows exactly why – she claims his name is Jim.  
Meanwhile, Sunny is hopping around on one foot with a waffle stuck in her mouth and a bowl that appears to be full of marshmallows, maple syrup, and potato chips, trying eat and tie her shoe at the same time while talking on the phone.  
Celestia perked up a bit at this silly sight, laughing as she calls out to her, "Really? Marshmallows, chips, and syrup? Slather on some ketchup and you've got the whole pantry in your hand!"

Darian joined in her laughter, but both of them stopped when she showed them that there was already ketchup in the bowl. They decided not to question it. Sunny was peculiar, and asking questions always got the three into a heap of trouble.

"Alright, we have to go! Everyone got their stuff?" Sunny asks, while simultaneously screaming into a cell phone in rapid Kalosian.

"Peut-il,! Avoir une bonne vie, idiot." She mutters, hanging up the phone.

Once again, asking is not the best option.

Especially when Sunny hasn't had any coffee yet.

They start the endeavor of packing the car and are making progress until a massive Pokémon practically knocks Sunny over. It is none other than Ninetales, her Pokémon.  
Now, you may be wondering, "Their Pokémon are Vaporeon, Ariados, and Ninetales? Why don't they have the normal starter Pokémon most Trainers have?" Well, when they got their Pokémon twelve years ago, Professors didn't just hand you a Pokémon; you had to catch your own. Vulpix and Spinarak were Sunny's and Darian's first Pokémon, respectively, while Celestia started out with Eevee and decided it would be best to evolve it into a Water-type.  
Once they are all ready to go, they climb into the car and speed toward the airport, Sunny and Celestia already sound asleep.


	2. Steven and His Rocks

As the group sped towards the airport, Darian at the wheel, they wondered what people in Hoenn would be like.

Would they be like Sinnoh folk, snobby and uptight, or would they resemble Kalos residents, who were a little more relaxed?

It was a known stereotype that Kalosians always had a bit more fun, tending to live in the moment and not concentrate on the future until it happened.

Sunny fit that description perfectly. If Celestia could be free from the constant hate she placed upon herself, she would be similar. A bit more careful, a bit less fiery, but just as creative. Darian, on the other hand, thought nearly everything out before she did it. The other two prided her as the most intelligent one, or at the very least, the most logical of the group.

Which, in short, was the reason Darian was driving.

The three finally arrived at the airport, and Darian turned around, unaware of her napping siblings.

"Bonjour, Hoenn! Are you guys ready-" She stopped, after realizing she was being ignored.

So, like any other human, she set off the car alarm, practically giving the two a heart attack. They moped out of the car. Celestia was perfectly fine in a moment, while Sunny looked as if she had been out skydiving off of Castelia Bridge all night.

Nonetheless, the three were early for the flight. A new system was in place for transporting cars, so they checked it out.

"Hello, ladies! Thank you for your car! Now, we are going to transport it to Hoenn, absolutely free of charge!" The flight attendant claimed, a tad too enthusiastic.

Sunny, being a lawyer, raised an eyebrow at the woman's offer.

"So, what's the loophole? I know suspicious when I see it, honey. I'm a lawyer. "

The woman quickly confessed. Apparently, they planned to use an Abra to teleport it. However, we had no idea where in Hoenn it would land. At this point, we didn't have much of a choice. Sunny, however, had a plan.

If you could consider stealing a marker from a child and writing on the windshield of her car was a plan. She scribbled a quick message, along with her cell number.

Then, with a whoosh, it was gone.

"I also forgot to mention that Hoenn is almost seventy percent water...with an active volcano." The tour guide chuckled sheepishly.

Meanwhile...

In Devon Corporation, located in Rustboro, a young man was busy at work, studying a peculiar rock that was found in the bottom of the ocean. The Hoenn champion himself, Steven Stone was less concerned with the outside world and more concerned with rocks. He sat in pure peace, muttering little observations to himself and sweeping his silver hair away from his eyes. When suddenly, he heard something land on the ground. From the loudness, he assumed it had to be at least a ton.

Making sure everyone was alright, he sprinted outside to find the source of the noise.

"A...car?" He asked, the question aimed at nobody in particular.

Now, Rustboro had some odd weather. Due to the feuding villianous teams constantly changing the weather, the region was either in a drought, or flooded completely. On this winter day, the region had been in a three-week drought.

But, cloudy with a chance of Mercedes?

He studied the car, quickly realizing the note scrawled on the car in messy handwriting. It read:

To whomever is reading this, my sisters and I DID NOT sign up for this.

There was a Lady with an Abra and a baby with a marker and then a whoosh and then our car went poof.

We have no idea where in Hoenn our car is so, if you would be kind enough to call the number below.

Steven was slightly confused, all though he had a slightly better grip on the situation. This was the most interesting thing to happen all day. He dialed the number, and wondered who, or what, would answer his call.

Back in the airport...

The three had boarded the plane, and Sunny had somehow managed to receive a call.

"Answer it! Maybe it is about our car!" Darian said cheerily.

Celestia was not so convinced.

"With my luck, the car fell into the ocean, but not before knocking an endangered species out of the sky. But, hey, you never know."

So, Sunny answered it.

"Bonjour? Who am I speaking with?"

"Ah... Steven Stone, of Devon Corporation in Rustboro. I believe we are in possession of your car, if I have the correct number. The handwriting is quite attrocious, to be honest."

Sunny laughed a little.

"Attrocious handwriting, sounds like me! Thank you kindly for the call! You see, we are on a plane to Hoenn, and they were transporting our car. "

New residents were rare in Hoenn due to the unpredictable weather and constant feuding.

The two said farewell to each other, and Sunny told the other two.

"Rustboro? Never heard of it. I'm sure we will find it." Replied Celestia.

Darian snickered.

"You silly people! We're landing in Rustboro, so we can go right over to get our car!" Darian smiled, her Ariados sitting on the seat next to her.

Somehow, someway, things worked out. The plane was almost ready to land.

Even better, Steven was back to his rocks.


	3. Butter Parties and Great Introductions

When the trio landed, they were more than shocked to see the city. A massive office building was placed in the center of the otherwise small town. Not only that, but it was extremely warm, despite it being the winter season. The temperature was definitely that of a tropical resort. The only issue was that Sunny, Darian, and Celestia were raised in a place that had sub-zero conditions in winter, so they had packed for freezing conditions.

Nonetheless, they instantly saw their car. It was lying in the middle of the street, with two punctured tires and a small crack in the windshield.

"Well, with no clothes, no car, and no idea where to go, this is going to go great. " Muttered Celestia, with little hope.

Luckily, Steven had said he worked at a corporation, so the three naturally went to the largest building.

As they strolled to the building, they marveled at the city. Everything was different, from the structure of the houses to the people staring at them from the windows of little buildings. The three were particularly confused at a sign that was telling about something called a "Wallace Cup."

_"Wallace Cup? I didn't realize cups had names...do bowls and forks?_ Thought Sunny, completely clueless to the idea of a contest.

However confused they were, once they stepped into Devon Corporation, they had things to do. An older man greeted them cheerfully.

"Ah, you must be the Bouvele sisters! My son told me about you!" He exclaimed.

Sunny smiled and the three shook his hand.

She did, However, raise an eyebrow when she heard the company's name.

"Devon Corporation? Six years ago, I was the lawyer in the faulty lawsuit that was filed against Devon."

The man had an interesting reaction.

"How silly of me! You must be Sunny. I never met you, my secretary was the one who dealt with the case. The worst thing is, I wasn't sure of your gender by your name! I sincerely apologize. Oh, you were looking for my son, Steven. Let me call him."

He yelled for his son, and a silver haired man came running down. He held rocks in each of his hands, which was peculiar.

He led the three up to his office, while trying to shove the rocks in his pockets to disguise them.

He sat at his desk, and the three took the chairs. The man appeared a little flustered, as he often was when new residents saw his odd fascination with rocks.

Darian spoke, explaining the situation quite well.

Steven smiled.

"I'm quite thrilled to see some new residents, although it is apparent you have extreme misfortune." He said.

"What misfortune, sir?

He chuckled a little.

"Forgive me for my quiet disposition, as I am a little bit upset that you three have such bad luck. A car-ruining fall, and moving right in the middle of a massive drought. We haven't had rain in two months."

After a small, devious smile, Darian spoke three words, her voice trailing off.

"What a shame..."

She shot a knowing look at Celestia, and Sunny joined in.

_"Oh no... they want me to use my powers. Nobody will see...Is it the right thing to do?_ Celestia thought.

However, seeing the man's slightly depressed face, the guilt was overhelming. Slightly regretful, she waved her hand behind her back.

Slowly at first, rain started to pour. The rain, while not being enough to cause a flood, was very plentiful, and when combined with the warm, Hoenn air, soothed Celestia. Steven's poised, calm image was almost instantly abandoned. He ran to the window and practically burst into giddy laughter.

When he turned back around, he was very embarrassed. He quickly apologized .

Sunny laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed, sugar. We won't tell."

Steven was immensely confused. The drought was obviously Team Magma trying to get their way, but why had it lifted so suddenly?

_Could...one of them have made it rain?_ Steven pondered, his thoughts irrational and impossible.

Breaking the tension between the four, Steven's phone rang.

"Hello?"

It was Wallace, Steven's long time best friend. He had heard about the rain, and being a water type trainer, he was more than thrilled to see.

"Wallace, we have company. Three woman from Kalos are moving, and I was helping them with some...business..." Steven chuckled, looking back at the three.

Well, if women were involved, Wallace was there.

He had quite the way with women, and was very polite.

With a light snicker, Wallace replied "I'm sure that those three beauties will fit right into Hoenn's lovely oceans!"

Rollng her eyes, Celestia thought.

_Yep, a water sorceress will be right at home among people who embody perfection. Sorceress? Witch? I give up._

Wallace's "Grand Entrance" was actually very modest. Well, if you were comparing it to how he normally introduced himself.

He had a key to Devon Corporation, and after basking in the rain for about twenty minutes, he quietly entered. When he reached Steven's office, he looked his best as always. Although the three women had similar facial features, they had entirely different hair colors. Sunny had red hair like no other, while Celestia's was blue, and Darian's was brown. Another thing that surprised him was that the women were not instantly star struck at the handsome man.

He would have to turn up the charm factor to an eleven.

So, he welcomed the three in what he thought was their native language. It was, but Wallace was tumbling over his words. If it meant impressing somebody, he would say anything. Darian and Sunny cracked up at the man's failed Kalosian, and ever-solemn Celestia even cracked a smile.

"By the way, Mister, your butter is not ready for the cake party..." Celestia said cheerfully, translating the man's failed attempt at wooing the three sisters.

For once in his life, Wallace had no words.

* * *

**Sorry about my upload schedule being wacky! I'll try and get at least one chapter a week. If you have anything to say about my fic, try and review it! I'm not offended by constructive criticism, so feel free to voice your opinion.**


End file.
